FAQ
What kind of Role Play is Vortua? Vortua is a particular type of roleplaying experience that fuses together group chats and the lore-driven aspect of personal chats. Set in a fantasy medieval setting with added Steampunk and tribal supplements depending on the region, Vortua has a wide array of genres such as action, romance, horror and many more that can be spotted within the world. - What is FATE? Please look to THIS PAGE to see more details on the concept of Fate, simply put, Fate is a moderator of the world that oversees events and happenings, something like a Dungeon master. - Can FATE instantly kill my character? No. Of course not, FATE is fair in all things and would gain nothing from the death of a player. There must be a well defined reason for someone to die. FATE cannot decide to kill a character out of nowhere, however if your character happens to be battling a bandit and you roll in there naked with no combat abilities. . . Common sense. - I'm told to wait for moderators but no one is giving me an answer? Moderators and FATE have lives as well! Please be considerate about our own schedules and we promise to come back to you as SOON as we can. :) - Why do I have to make a character? Everyone must make a character so that there is no overpowered mess running around Vortua. We take your character and run it through the lore and rules of the world to see if anything needs to be adjusted and fixed. A character sheet means everyone will begin on the same starting point (More or less) And let us calibrate your idea for the sake of immersion into the world. - I already have two characters, but I want to make another one. What do I do? You have two options here. You can either... # Kill off one of your characters in a way you see fit. # Put one of your characters "on the shelf" for a while as you use the new one actively. You could always say your character is on a trip and even talk to mods about increasing skills that were learned on said trip. :) You may interchange characters, but you may only have two active characters. - Can I make my character a person in power? ' A good example to this question would be attempting to make a character that is already Alpha or becoming the daughter of the Yui monarch. We absolutely adore our new roleplayers, but if your character needs a certain understanding of the race/world then we require you have a character of the same race previously to make sure you're knowledgeable enough to fit the role. - '''I know interracial relationships/children are illegal and severely punished, but what if our characters just don't have sex? ' Asking that of those in power is like trying to convince two very old school parents that two teenagers in love/lust won't do anything while they're out of town for the weekend. The answer is a big fat no. - '''I have secret things I don't want anyone knowing, including the mods, for my character. First and foremost, only your character's appearance and public job will be released to the populace on the wikia. Second off, the mods nor their characters will not tell of your character's secrets. We do require you release any information because it would certainly be awful if you had your own story arc planned out only to find out that secret life changing pocket dimensions in your belly button weren't allowed! (Example.) - How do I travel to another City / Location? You may travel by purchasing a ticket at your nearest ferry station within every major city around the world. Or you may opt to travel on a ship in a clandestine manner, even walk to another location if that is what you desire! The world is open to everyone, we recommend bringing at least 2 to 3 other friends to make the journey and destination active and interesting. Fate might not always be available to roleplay with you alone. - I have a lot of ideas for the world/artifact/tradition/animals/ect. Can I add to the world? Of course you can! You can even use one of the templates we created in the community tab to help you out. If it is approved by a moderator, it is then Vortua story cannon. :) - Do I have to follow the template exactly? No. Most of the templates are just a rule of thumb. They're questions that we need answered in some way shape or form though in the final product that you submit to us. The only template we need answered exactly as it is, is the character creation form. - Can I add new races? Unfortunately, we are not taking any new races at this time. Fitting them in and redoing a whole map would cause a lot of trouble. We also feel that our races cover nearly any combination you could want if you have enough creativity. - Why can't I just grab a picture off of the internet as a visual for my character/animal/flower/ect? Vortua is copyrighted. Everything on this website legally belongs to the administrators and so adding said pictures would be legally saying that we created said image and could get us into legal troubles. Better to be safe than sorry. We CAN add any art you submit though! - Who are the moderators? Licaru Efrit (Liana Caines) Jeremie Peters Sagi Rambari Zachary Lefevre Ender Fox Trial moderators: Kya undamors Christine Athena Skylark How do the chats work? If we theorize that you only have one character, you would only ever have two chats to be in. The location or city your character is in (E.G: (V) New Ashen / (V) Loratzen) And the OOC chat (Out of character chat.) The moderators and admins will move you from one chat to the other based on your character's location. If you have multiple characters in one location, you will only have that location chat + the OOC chat. If you have multiple characters in many different locations you will have the location chat for those characters + OOC chat. Magic Related Questions What is my element for? Your element is what your branch of magic is rooted from. It can also be seen as something of a zodiac sign to describe your character and how they are. Examples follow. If you had the branch of abjuration with the element of earth, you may be able to cause the ground to raise to act as a shield of unsteady your opponent's terrain. If you had the branch of restoration with the element of fire, you may produce a healing flame from your fingertips. The flame you produce, however, may not be able to harm others. You may not control/throw your element around as a weapon if you don't have a branch that supports that sort of manipulation. - I don't understand what is allowed and what isn't allowed based on the information given on the magic page. What exactly am I allowed to do? We designed the magic page so that we can allow a lot of customization into your character, but not go insane with abilities. For example: Say you have abjuration as your chosen branch. Abjuration is, almost, a purely defensive branch. It allows you to create shields of which to defend you and your comrades with or even trap an opponent for a limited time. The more creative you are, the more options you have to use your magic. :) - What exactly are Grimoires and how do they help me? Grimoires are often something of lesser artifacts that one receives from a family member or in dungeons. They can be, but don't always, be used to further strengthen your branch and eventually open up the path to having a second branch of magic if your character pursues that sort of lifestyle. - I didn't start out with a grimoire, but I want my character to become a mage. Where do I find one? You may find a grimoire in the dungeons Vortua has available every once in a while. On rare occasions, Fate may place a grimoire for sale or as prize on a quest. It IS possible to make your own, but it would be useless without love, time, and a mentor of some sort. - May I have an example of how Abjuration works? An average mage can create one large, half dome, barrier that can support about 4 people or three small shield sized ones. With some practice, a mage may be able to shrink or grow their barriers and use it in creative ways. One way the branch of abjuration can also be used is in the form of a temporary blessing. The more thought put into it, the stronger it'll be. A hex can be prevented, lessened, or removed through such a blessing. - May I have an example of how Conjuration works? Conjuration is a particularly fun branch. It allows you the freedom to create a familiar, a pet, protector, or even a projection of one's self, in the form of a wispy life form. You can choose to bond with your familiar through any unique way you so please. Summoning is a bit different. In summoning, you can bring out a creature to, for example, attempt a single powerful swing at your opponent. The way you do so can vary, you can decide to use something like cards per each creature. Note: The creatures are NOT limited to Vortua, but must be approved by moderation. - May I have an example of how Enchantment and Charm work? This branch is particularly useful if you want your character to be persuasive or get their way a majority of the time. Many who hold a place of power in Vortua naturally have gained the ability to charm others, it can be a key to success in social situations. It certainly isn't perfect. You can't FORCE a saint character to sadistically slaughter someone because that would be too out of character. (Personal CONSENTED character story arcs may bend this.) However, it may tip the tables in your favor. It can take the form of a simple wink, a set of words, or even touch and so on. - May I have an example of how Divination works? Divination can be wonderful for mystic sort of characters. Each character can tell the future in a different way. It can be through reading bones, tarot cards, or even visions during sleeping. These will often be given through Fate, but a roleplayer may do their own reading of the future. Be careful though, the future can always change. - May I have an example of how Illusion works? Illusion can take many forms. Sight, scent, taste, and so on. On occasion, it may dictate more than one of the five senses. The user can target an opponent and make them see a terrible monster running at them or perhaps an awful scent floods their nostrils and they are forced to run away with their tail between their legs. There are ways to break illusion. Illusions are never harmful to the victim, physically. When in use, the user may not stray from their original point so other than the chance of breaking a character it is utterly useless if you're attempting to slay someone or something. The caster may not use any other branches when using illusion, but that is what allies are for, right? - May I have an example of how Restoration works? Restoration is love and light in it's most pure form. It can assist in the healing of broken bones, mend flesh, and even do something as gentle as clearing away bad nightmares from a child. Restoration users have the ability to stall profane transformations or even help lesser profane back into a pure state. That is, if they can keep them from attacking long enough and becoming tainted themselves. Restoration users cannot heal in battle and are almost useless at healing themselves physically or in spirit. - May I have an example of how Necromancy works? Necromancy is often frowned upon, but who can blame them if you're using their Aunt Jenny as your undead thrall? Though a necromancer cannot truly bring someone back from the dead, they can animate their body to help them in a battle or even clean their master's toilet. Necromancy can be used for good, as well, for in times of drought it isn't uncommon for good hearted necromancers to bring the crops back to life. - For questions regarding the specifics of Alchemy and Ensorcellment, please be patient. We are currently making a guide that'll answer all your questions! Category:Welcome